Bloodletter builds
=Tank Build by Trommlerhttps://forum.mythos-europe.com/showthread.php?t=11662= The credit goes to him I just translated it. The "Tank"/melee Bloodletter This small guide is based on experiences with my level 40 Bloodletter. In a party of five he goes at the front with good gear, potions in the backpack, and the healerdrone in the rear. The Stats The stats can be only reset woth cash shop items. So you should always consider your choice. In general the statpoints should be used to equip gear. The higher the gear level the higher the stat requirement. Strength - increases melee damage Dexterity - increases ranged damane and dodge/hit chance Vitality - increases health (1 Vit = 100 Hp)and health regeneration Wisdom - increases mana mana regeneration and spell damage How many points in which stat? Strength = As much as you need to equip items. Wisdom = 0 If you are intelligend and skilled you don't need to worry about mana. Also spell damage doesn't count for Bloodletters, so no points in Wisdom. Dexterity = 0 A melee Bloodletter doesn't do ranged damage. Logical. Dodge sounds good but at lvl 27 25 Dex equals 2% Defense rating and with that dodge chance. And anyway items with Dex requirement have no +armor attributes. Vitality = All the points that are not used for item requirements. So for our melee Bloodletter the only important stats are Strength and Vitality. Only invest enough points into Strength so that you can equip your current gear. Save some of your excess points in case you find items you cannot wear bacause of it's strength requirement. This way you can be sure you don't invest too many points into strength instead of Vitality thus risking your survival. Skills/Abilities The character is played with a 1h sword/axe and a shield because a shield obviously increaes your survival chance. Alternatively you can play with two onehanders if you want to focus on damage dealing. At least one weapon should be an axe or a sword in order to take advantage of the skills like Parry. The Martialist skill tree focuses on fighting with bladed weapons so swords, axes or polearms. The Crimsonate tree focuses on causing Bleeding by aura or weapon damage and Red Hand focuses on summoning companions. Since after spending 30 points in the "Skill Tiers" column, you get access to all the abilities, we don't have to settle for one Skilltree. Let's look at the specific skills required for a tank / melee Bloodletter that are the best suited to increase survivability and damage. Skills are divided into active (marked with square boxes in the skill tree) and passive (with circles). Summary Martialist Crimsonate Red Hand The Attacking capability With 5 points in Blade Specialist a relatively high hit probability is guaranteed. From the four attacking capabilities Sever is the most useful. This skill gives very good damage for 22 Mana. So we invest 1 point is Sever, 1/5 in Foe Reaper and 1/5 in Impale. All in all this strikes 3 targets at the same time (you rarely have more than 3 in melee combat), each target hit with 50% damage bonus up to 300%. Only 1 point should be invested in Impale to get the 50% damage bonus and the additional target strike (further points only increase damage with 10%). This attack replaces your normal attack. Put this no your right mouseclick and the hordes of monsters will be quickly eliminated. Only fighting a single target should you switch Sever for Piercing Flurry. The 3 fast attacks give simply a higher damage output, but also costs more mana. The lifestealing is marginal and not worth the extra cost. Buffs and Aura Thick Skin is the first choice for our tank and melee fighter. 6/6 points into the active ability and 6/6 into the first passive ... grants us 10% block and 8/8 in the second passive. Thus we get a total for 74 seconds: *+27% HP *+30% block chance *+870 defensive power *-0% running speed Since the cooldown is only 26 seconds, the buff can be sustained. Blood Might is essential to increase our damage. By removing of the bleeding effect will our melee damage increase to 410% ( 350% according to the buff icon and the buff tooltip). At first Parry gives us only 5% additional block chance ( only if you wield a sword/axe ). For the moment it's not worth putting more points into it because they only increase 1% chance per point. Razor Aura tries to cause Bleeding effect on the enemy every second. The Bleeding effect is needed to use Hardened Blood and Bloodhunger. Razor Aura is only a means for our purpose and deals very little damage itself. Hardened Blood grants a maximum of 1300 defense bonus for 2 minutes and reduces the physical damage taken considerably. Our defense increases by 100 per use. So we need to build up 13 stacks, in the next 2 minutes we only have to renew the effect so it doesn't consume much mana. Bloodhunger heals for a maximum of 12% of the total hitpoints and removes the bleeding effect from the enemy. With more party members and improved Razor Aura the bleeding effects aren't a problem because they are reapplied constantly. Should it be not enough you can invest a point in ?Blood Phase? . This ability makes you invulnerable and / or freely let slip through hordes of monsters for a short time. Skilling Until level 27 Until level 40 Items Stats you have to pay attention to ( in decreasing priority): *Vitality (survival chance - scales with the Gadgeteers' healdrones, these heal percentage) *Strength (means to a goal) *Max Life (same as Vitality 1Vit = 100 Life) *Magic Resistance *Armor (survival chance against physical damage) *Attack Rating (hit chance) Achievements The most useful achievements you get for online time: *+9 Vitality and 10% Damage Bonus (playing for 50 hours) *+10 Vitality and 11% Damage Bonus (playing for 100 hours) *+2 Crushing Resistance and +12 strength (for the killing of Shiparang) *+3 Crushing Resistance and +13 strength (for the killing of Klingmeshi) *+5 Luck (for dismantling 250 purple, yellow or orange objects) Gameplay Potions, potions and potions again. Buy a supply of the highest HP potions regularly because you will need them. Tip: normal drinks and group drinks don't share the same cooldown. This means you can use a normal drink and in the short time the normal drink heals you but is on cooldown you can throw in a group drink. If a boss deals too much damage you can throw in 3 drinks into the Mystical Cube and create a stronger one and force it to the knee with the use of those. I hope my little introduction might help you improve your game. Questions and criticism are of course welcome. =References=